Touhou Online Project
by nikitailonaputrimatakupan
Summary: Vivian Tjoa, seorang pelajar normal, mendapatkan hadiah dari kakaknya, Shandy, karena rasa sayang kakaknya kepada Vivian. Tidak terduga, Vivian mendapat karakter yang dia memang harapkan, Reimu Hakurei. Tentu saja, hampir teman-teman sekelasnya mau mendukungnya, bahkan sahabatnya, Yuriko, mau menjadi partner Vivian nanti nya. Warning : no OC, hanya meminjam nama-nama teman sekelas


Touhou Online project

Chapter 1 : Reimu Hakurei – Vivian Tjoa

Di sekolah SMP Gloria 2 …

"Vivi ! Kamu kenapa ? Sakit ?" Tanya Yuriko sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhku dengan pelan. Aku terbangun dari tidurku yg begitu nyenyak di mejaku.

"Ngg … Yuko ?" tanyaku setelah bangun dari tidurku.

"Nande ?" Tanya Yuriko kembali kepadaku.

"Aku tidak mau ikut latihan dance sekarang … titip pesan saja ke Ms. Ven-ven …" keluhku sambil kembali tidur di meja kelas.

"Heeeeeei ! Besok tim DBL Putra melawan tim DBL SMPN 2 Surabaya Putra ! Kamu ADALAH penari utama ! Tim dance kita akan rusak jika kamu tidak ada, Vi !" komentar Yuriko kesal.

"Hmmmmm …. Baiklah … aku Cuma acting … ayo … "kataku sambil menarik tangan Yuriko untuk menuju ke aula, tentu saja, aku adalah salah satu anggota tim dance GLORIA, jadi aku harus latihan terus …

"Hoooshhh … astaga, kali ini lebih menggila dari awal … latihan lebih keras …" keluh Yuriko sambil duduk di sampingku. Keringatku jatuh satu per satu karena kelelahan. Gaya dan timing harus pas, apalagi terus ganti kostum …

"Aduh, kenapa kostum nya tidak ada ?!" seru Ms. Ven-ven tidak percaya. Kostum-kostum yang di gunakan besok tidak ada, dan di saat bahaya seperti ini, masa harus mencari kostum-kostum versi petinju modern versi GLORIA sampai harus salto & jungkir balik.

"Tanpa kostum itu, kita tidak akan tampil ! Cepat cari !" usul Agnes, temanku mencari jalan keluarnya. Kami pun langsung berpencar mencari kostum-kostum itu.

Yuriko dan aku mencari di gudang sekolah. Mungkin ada di sana. "Ide aneh, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk di coba …" komentarku sambil menyalakan lampu senter yg dia simpan di tas kecilnya.

"Humm humm … tidak ada ! ayo pergi, Vi !"ajak Yuriko setelah mengubrak-abrik gudang dengan sembarangan. "Chotto ne, Yuko !" teriakku sambil mengambil sebuah kertas Koran yg berada dekatku. Tulisannya begitu jelas dan agak kotor.

_Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya game crossover RPG online dengan nama TOUHOU ONLINE PROJECT atau biasa kita sebut T.O.P. Ini berhasil membuat karakter game ultra rare bernama REIMU HAKUREI type 2, untuk menyelidiki kasus misteri Yukari Yakumo yg pd tahun 1999 pernah mendapat kabar bahwa virus aneh bernama Guild Virus menyerang character ini sehingga intelligentnya hilang 50%._

_Reimu Hakurei type 2 di ciptakan berdasarkan Reimu Hakurei di Touhou fanmade anime berjudul 'Fantasy Kaleidoscope – Memories of Phantasm' yg sudah menjadi populer di thn ini. Tentu saja Reimu di temani Marisa Kirisame._

_Saat ini, para pencipta Reimu sedang mencari seorang player yg cocok untuk memainkan Reimu. Tentu saja juga mencari pemain Marisa Kirisame, sebagai teman dekat Reimu, dan para pendukungnya._

"Hei, Yuko, kamu tahu game RPG online TOUHOU ONLINE PROJECT ?" tanyaku kepada Yuriko yang asyik latihan dance sendirian di depan pintu gudang.

"Yep. Aku main game itu kok . Seru banget ! Tiap bulan ada event dan 1 grup ada seorang Game Master dari tim Square Enix atau Team Shanghai Alice untuk menjadi mentor. Kamu harus coba sekali-kali, Vi !" jawab Yuriko sambil tersenyum.

"Heee … boleh juga tuh … "komentarku sambil melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya di kantung celana ku.

"By the way, apa kamu harus kusadarkan untuk segera kembali ke aula sebelum Ms. Ven mulai sebal ?" goda Yuriko sambil keluar dari gudang. "Tidak perlu … ayo !" kataku sambil berlari ke aula.

Di aula, aku sudah melihat beberapa teman-teman tim dance ku berkumpul sambil mulai pasrah

"Ms. Ven, sepertinya mau tidak mau kita harus memakai cosplay nya Sora dan Roxas di Kingdom Hearts II … itu jalan alternatifnya" komentar Joanna. Beberapa anak mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sebagai tanda setuju.

[maaf numpang promosi #plak]

"Uhm, jadi yang cewek pakai cosplaynya Sora Kingdom Hearts 2 semua, sedangkan yg cowok pakai cosplaynya Roxas ? Hmmm …. Gimana ya … baiklah … " komentar Ms. Ven akhirnya ikut-ikutan pasrah.

Akhirnya kami semua mengambil cosplay-cosplay itu dari gudang dan membawanya ke aula. Setela memakai kostum-kostum kami yang baru (woi, pengganti sementara !), kami pun latihan dance lagi.

"Tadaimaaaa !" seruku sambil membuka pintu rumah. Rasanya di sekolah seperti membutuhkan 1 jam saja. Aku langsung terheran-heran tidak ada yang menyambutku pulang. Kadang kala kak Shandy yang menyapaku sambil tersenyum.

"Heh ? Tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah … "gumamku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba pandanganku melayang ke sebuah kado yg bagiku cukup besar di atas meja tamu. Aku sempat melihat secarik kertas yang ada di atas kado tersebut.

Karena penasaran, aku mengambil kertas itu. Kertas itu pasti dari kak Shandy, ketahuan dari tulisannya.

_Happy Birthday my beloved lil' sister VIVIAN TJOA_

_Aku sengaja membelikanmu semua barang-barang perangkat yang diperlukan untuk bermain game TOUHOU ONLINE PROJECT (T.O.P)_

_Maaf ya, Vi …. Tapi kamu harus mencoba game ini. Tenaaaang, aku ada di sana juga kok …_

_Nama charactermu : Reimu Hakurei_

_Password : Maiden of Paradise_

_Tentu saja game ini membutuhkan koneksi internet_

_Love,_

_Shandy 3_

_**Tunggu ! TOUHOU ONLINE PROJECT ?! REIMU HAKUREI ?! KENAPA HARUS AKU YANG MENGONTROL REIMU ?!**_

_**To be continued …**_

_**a/n :**_

_**maklumilah saya, saya author baru … -_-**_

_**yey, akhirnya fic ini jadi juga …**_

**Maaf kalo pendek banget, namanya author baru …. Yey yey … ._.**

_**beneran, aslinya, judul TOUHOU ONLINE PROJECT berasal dari ide konyol. T.O.P juga ada kembarannya, YOUR OTHER WORLD OF MUGEN (YOWOM), dan karakter utamanya bukan Vivian, tetapi Celline …**_

_**Sebenarnya, nanti di chapter-chapter berikut ada spoiler YOWOM juga, jadi cerita ini ada kaitannya dengan YOWOM, dan katanya YOWOM & T.O.P di gabung menjadi game baru, EASTERN GARDEN. Itu baru RENCANAnya …**_

**Sebenarnya, nama-nama karakter di sini bukan OC saya, tapi nama teman-teman kelasku & teman-teman sekolah (+ guru-guru) … sengajaaaa … **

**Ok ok, review dong ~**

**Kalau ada ide, beri usul dong …**

**Flame boleh, but no bad words and bad sentence**

**Disclaimer : aku nggak punya Touhou Project, aku cuman punya cerita & tokoh2 (?) nya … Cerita ini mirip Your Other Life di section Kingdom Hearts, dan aku tidak punya cerita itu maupun KH**


End file.
